swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Watch Bunker
] Overview The Death Watch Bunker is located on Endor, the nearest starport being the Endor Smuggler Outpost. It is a high-level dungeon filled with members of the Black Sun crime ring recruited by the Death Watch organization. Most NPCs are level 88. To be able to enter the bunker a group member should have spoken with Boba Fett in Jabba’s palace previously to unlock the first security lock-door. The dungeon is very large, and contains crafting rooms where exclusive items may be crafted, such as the Jetpack or the legendary Mandalorian armor. Waypoint: /way endor -4680 4330 DWB; The Bunker The true owners of this Bunker are the Death Watch members who wear Mandalorian armor: *Death Watch Ghost *Death Watch Wraith *Death Watch Bloodguard *Death Watch Overlord Inside the bunker you will also encounter: *Black Suns (easily recognizable wearing Bounty Hunter armor) **Black Sun Assassin **Black Sun Henchman **Black Sun Thug **Black Sun Guard *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids (stronger than the Corellian Corvette ones) *Blastromechs *Mine Rats *Miners, Scientists and Technicians. The Bunker is divided in three major sections : Section A, Section B and the Mine level. Once you and/or your team enter and visit the very first rooms you will be blocked in your progression by a security door with a security terminal close to it. Using that security terminal will create an alert, unless you talk to Boba Fett in Jabba's palace prior, calling for several Black Sun and Death Watch reinforcements, one of these is a named Death Watch NPC and will drop a Passkey providing access to the next section of the Bunker. Once he is killed loot him and use the passkey on the security terminal to continue. Once this passkey is used any new group member will not be able to enter that section. If the group exits the Bunker the security system will reset. The Death Watch NPC holding passkeys are : * Rageon Vart for Passkey Section A. * Klin Nif for Passkey Section B. * Fenri Dalso for the Mine Passkey. Entering the Mine level will allow you to access the Forge rooms and begin the Foreman Quest. Quests There are several Quests that can be completed inside the Bunker : * The Foreman Quest * The Rebreather Quest Crafting There are three forge rooms at the Mine level of the Bunker. Each is equipped to craft specific items and can only be opened by a specific Trader profession that is equipped to craft specific items. To enter each forge room, you need a specific trader profession to open it, and that person must have both an Alum Mineral (Gained via the Foreman Quest) and a piece of looted Bounty Hunter armor corresponding to one of the types that can be created in that forge. For example, to access to Droid Engineer forge room, you must have the Alum minerals and a Bounty Hunter Left Bracer, Right Bracer, or Helmet armor part. *Trader specialized in Engineering Location = Droid Engineer Forge room. **Mandalorian armor Helmet **Mandalorian armor Bracers **Jetpack *Trader specialized in Munitions Location = Armorsmith forge room. **Mandalorian armor Chestplate **Mandalorian armor Biceps **Mandalorian armor Boots *Trader specialized in Domestic Goods Location = Tailor forge room. **Mandalorian armor Leggings **Mandalorian armor Gloves **Mandalorian armor Belt As of chapter 5, traders have combat skills, so are agroed by all "red" NPCs, therefor a crafter will not be able to solo the bunker. The trader will have 5 minutes to complete the process. He should approach the appropriate droid in the Forge room, decide what he wants to craft and begin the process. For a Jetpack the Droid is called "Jetpack crafting droid". Just drag and drop the components in the droid, and use the terminal close to it. You will have to wait few seconds then a pop up window will ask you to continue the process…click it and wait again until a pop up window says that the Crafting process is Complete. If you create a Jetpack, the entire group will be immediately ejected back to the Bunker entrance. If you create a Mandalorian armor shematic, the crafter will be immediately ejected and the rest of the group at the end of the 5 minute countdown. If the crafter is successful he/she will find a Jetpack deed or an Appearance Mandalorian armor shematic in their inventory. Loot The bunker affords many opportunities for looting much sought-after items. Both NPCs and objects such as chests and bins may be looted. Below is a partial list of items that may be found in the bunker: * Looted from any NPC (Including Death Watch NPCs): **DE-10 Pistol schematic **Executioner Hack schematic **Alum Mine Gel Packet **Rebreather **Data Storage Unit * Loot from Death Watch NPCs Only (Wraiths, Ghosts, Bloodguards) **Mandalorian Wine (Schematic) **DE-10 Pistol Barrel **Mandalorian armor components ***Binary Liquid ***Protective Liquid Coating * Looted from chests and coal bins: **Data Storage Units **Art Crate **DE-10 Pistol schematic **Executioner Hack schematic **Jetpack components ***Fuel dispersion unit ***Ducted Fan ***Injector Tank **Alum Gel Pack **Rebreather *Looted from Mine Rats **DNA Storage Device (Barbed Quenker) Warning: Looting coal bins or chests will spawn a Super Battle Droid If you target the chest and type /open then the chest will open and no SBD will spawn. Category:Endor dungeons